The Research Pathology Services Shared Resource provides three primary functions for NCCC investigators: 1) coordinates procurement, preservation and distribution of human tissues and cells for funded and developmental NCCC basic and clinical research; 2) performs histologic and immunohistologic procedures for NCCC researchers; and 3) provides a cell processing laboratory for the isolation/purification, manipulation, expansion and/or storage of cells derived from a patient's/subject's peripheral blood and intended for reinfusion. These functions are coordinated by the Resource Director, with the assistance of a Medical Director for Anatomic Pathology and a Pathology Resource Coordinator. The technical services are provided by a pathology assistant and a histotechnician, and consultation is provided by the Medical Director for Anatomic Pathology. The operation of the Resource is overseen by a Pathology Advisory Committee. All procurement and histology requests by researchers are directed to the Resource Coordinator, who in concert with pathology resource personnel translates these requests into written operational protocols. The Research Pathology Supervisor oversees the technical aspects of histology, ensuring timely processing as well as development of novel histological stains. Tissues and cells not immediately distributed to researchers are stored in -70 degrees C freezers and liquid nitrogen tanks within the Department of Pathology. Tissue blocks are also preserved for possible future use. Computer databases preserve information on clinical parameters and tissues for ready access by investigators who have institutionally-approved protocols. The Cell Processing Laboratory is a new addition to this Resource and has been developed because of the rapidly growing need for cell processing in vaccine development.